Winx Club Wiki:Standards/Basic Rules
Continuity Articles must be written using the Cinélume continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is an English Winx Club wiki that primarily acknowledges the Cinélume version with footnotes for the 4Kids, Nickelodeon, DuArt, and 3Beep versions. In other words, the Cinélume version will override the 4Kids, Nickelodeon, DuArt, and 3Beep versions; unless it was never mentioned until the Nickelodeon, DuArt, or 3Beep version. :Example 1: Linphea - is how it is originally spelt. Even though Nickelodeon spelt it as "Lynphea", the "Linphea" spelling will be used. :Example 2: Miele's Wood Tendrils - are spelt as such because it was never used, nor appeared in the seasons Cinélume has dubbed. Notes *Articles in regards to music and lyrics will be in English and Italian only as this wiki is not an international one. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com). *Rumor: "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. **'Example:' It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back". *Theory: "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers, or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. **'Example:' It is theorized that Roxy has not actually achieved her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. User Warnings Warnings are given to users for the purpose of notifying them of their unnecessary and/or inappropriate edits (both involving written and imagery), or any violations of the rules, in hopes of preventing similar occurrences in the future. Warnings are given only by Administrators, Bureaucrats, and Rollbacks in the form of a template on a user's talk page. WARNINGS ARE PROHIBITED FROM REMOVAL, UNLESS NEGOTIATED WITH A VALID REASON FROM THE USER WHO RECEIVED IT TO THE ADMINISTRATOR/BUREAUCRAT/ROLLBACK WHO GAVE IT. *Warnings are allowed to move to users' talk page archives *All users have three chances. If the user violates any rule after the third warning - the user will be blocked. *The duration of the user's block will be up to the administrator/bureaucrat's jurisdiction. *Continuation of ignoring the rules/warnings will extend the duration of the block and may evidently become permanent. :Exception to the "three chances": If a user continues to vandalize, disobey, and disregard any rules/warnings or for any reason an administrator/bureaucrat feels adequate to do so, they will be blocked effective immediately. Language and Writing Grammar Always write in complete sentences, with the appropriate punctuation marks, i.e. commas, periods (especially!), etc. Do not use shorthanded symbols, i.e. "&" for "and", type them out. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used on this site. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Stella's Ring of Solaria" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. Bias All descriptions must be impartial'.'' Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Bad':' "''Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes". Good':' "Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and blue eyes". Notes *American English is the only accepted form of the language *Titles of characters are not included in the article name *Serial commas must be used where appropriate Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. The length and width of the pictures will vary depending on which season one is viewing. In the earlier seasons (Seasons 1 - 4, as well as PopPixie and the specials), the show is in "box" format (also known as: 480i:SDTV or standard television), in Seasons 5 - present, World of Winx, and the movies, they are widescreen (also known as: 1080i:HDTV or high definition television). Please upload these pictures as they are displayed. Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png|The appropriate size ("box" screen) for Seasons 1 - 4. After all, you do not want to make Tecna angry. 644048 513657788661864 1628120235 n.jpg|The appropriate size (widescreen) for Seasons 5 - present. HeliaSLK.png|The appropriate size for movies. The length of these exceeds widescreen lengths greatly. '''''DO NOT upload pictures that: *have borders, logos, watermarks, or labels *are bad quality *are blurry *are under/oversaturated *are cropped (does not apply to comics) Pictures that do not comply will be deleted, and users that repeatedly offend in this way will be blocked. If you cannot find a good quality picture, do not upload it. If the picture is a replacement, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'Replace' on the file page. *Should you find an image that needs to be replaced, place this template in the picture's description: We highly suggest using pre-existing images instead of uploading any duplicates. The above guidelines do not apply to user images. DO NOT crop, shrink, or stretch the image; Cropping is only allowed when you are adding images to a comic article. Clothing/Attire If dealing with clothes/uniforms/fairy or witch form(s), try to find ones in which there is a single character, full view not cropped image. Like this one: Power engage.png *You can see Amaryl's full Winx Form. This is perfect! And, it can be used for something else! Such as a spell page and galleries. But in many cases, that is not possible. Therefore, try your best to find images that include multiple characters in the same screen. Which can then be used for multiple character pages. *For example: WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png AliceMikyWinxEp724.png|Alice's (left) and Miky's (right) Winx Form. **You can note where the characters are in the description (shown with Alice and Miky). The main purpose for this is to reduce multiple image uploads of the same scenes. Comics For comics, be sure to remove any text from the speech bubbles; although they describe what the characters are doing, the photo's caption will suffice. This is a precaution to avoid copyright strikes. Size Infobox thumbnails vary in size depending on whether it is a screenshot or from comics. An acceptable size is at least 200px. Thumbnails for S5-8 and World of Winx should ideally be 1,920 × 1,080 (405 KB). Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small and cannot be used on this site. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" is not really stock art - it is painted on a model. So be careful. Stock art must: *be official *have clear/sharp edges *be colored correctly *have no watermarks or labels Gallery Pages *Official stock art or unique screenshots only, No GIFS *Sections should include: **Fairy Forms: Forms that this character has achieved, if any. Screenshots are preferred; any and all screenshots that contain a character's Fairy Form will be placed in this section *All civilian form screenshots must be placed in Series section *'Please do not add images if the characters' backs are facing us.' If this scene is an important event/part of the story, you may do so. But otherwise, refrain from doing so.